Becados de Shinhwa
by Choky Black
Summary: Ella no lo sabía, ella no sabía que le importaba a alguien, por eso intentaba apartarse para no estorbar, apartarse para no molestar, apartarse para no ser lastimada. En su níveo rostro se deslizan las lágrimas, en un mes de Diciembre, el frió de Diciembre, que le carcomía por dentro Ga Eul fue aceptada, ya no esta segura si debía ser feliz u odiarse por entrar a tal lugar.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de BOF no son míos obviamente y pues esta historia tiene uno que otro cambio que os darías cuenta conforme el fic avance así que comenten para avanzar (¿?) **

**Estos son los actores o actrices para que se hagan una idea de cómo es cada uno XD aviso que varios son sacados de otros doramas pero nada más la idea XD (¿?**

**Baek Hyun Jo: Im Jae Bum (JB)**

**Baek Ming Seo: ****Park Ji Yeon**

**Yoon Baek Hee :****Ham Eun Jung**

**Kim Hyun Joong: Park Si Woo**

**Go Hye Mi: ****Bae Su Ji (Suzy)**

**Repito la historia me pertenece más los personajes no, la idea es mía solo que yo juego con ellos (?**

**Un corazón roto no se puede curar más que con otro corazón roto,**

**Así ambos se ayudaran a superar cualquier cosa que venga en su futuro.**

**KJ**

Ella no lo sabía, ella no sabía que le importaba a alguien, por eso intentaba apartarse para no estorbar, apartarse para no molestar, apartarse para no ser lastimada. En su níveo rostro se deslizan las lágrimas, es un mes de Diciembre, el frio de Diciembre, que le carcomía por dentro al escuchar gritar a su madre y a su padre golpearla sin ningún temor, no lo aguanta, esta t6riste, le duele allí dentro de sí; Tiene miedo, tiene miedo de confiar en algún hombre que llegue a tratarla como aquel ser despreciable trata a su madre y ser como ella, ser como ella y no decir nada, quedarse en silencio.

Es un frío mes de Diciembre cuando llega su carta, la carta de lo que podría evitar separar su existencia de su muerta auto meditada, la carta, si es de rechazo sabe que ara, se suicidara no aguanta tener miedo no aguanta ser golpeada y que personas la tomen por torpe, por tantas caídas que reflejan los moretones de su cuerpo.

Quiere reír, quiere gritar de felicidad, pero en aquel momento simplemente se pone a llorar, sabe que no es lo indicado decir nada, tiene su beca, debería estar feliz pero siente un hondo vacío en su interior, aquello significa que al menos podrá separarse del asqueroso camino que podría haber tomado su vida o bien el que no hubiera tomado.

-Colegio Privado Shinhwa- su voz sonaba entre cortada, salto su vista hasta lo que le importaba para leerlo una y otra y otra vez hasta saberse cada letra de memoria, bailaría, aquello era lo mejor solamente debía bailar, bailas hasta caer exhausta.

Se asomó por la puerta un poco asustada, su falda plegada de color amarillo estaba bastante arrugada de estar sentada en aquella vieja e incómoda cama. Su madre se mantenía inexpresiva y su padre parecía bastante concentrado en su diario en la sección financiera después de haber dado la reprimenda por la cena fría.

-Appa, Omma.

La mujer le miro con su mejilla roja y un pequeño corte en su labio mientras que su padre simplemente bajo el diario.

-¿Qué?-

-Eh sido aceptada en ShinHwa con beca completa en danza-

El hombre sonrió incrédulo, y la mujer se levantó a abrazar a su hija pero fue apartada por el que la abrazo asiéndola sentir un poco de repulsión al ver cómo había dejado a su madre pero guardando silencio.

-Hasta que haces algo bien…- dijo – Mañana mismo compraremos las cosas para que vayas con todo el próximo lunes-

La chica abrió bastante los ojos sorprendida pero en el fondo feliz…

Camino hasta su habitación, allí tomo una blusa blanca de vuelos y cambio su viejo suéter marrón poniéndose también una enagua rosa y las mismas zapatillas negras, para tomar su abrigo rojo y dirigirse a su trabajo en la tienda de avena, después de todo no tendría que gastar todo su dinero en el uniforme y demás cosas.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer, un pequeño paraguas rojo era lo que evitaba que la bailarina recientemente becada no se mojara

La tienda de avena estaba vacía, ella al ser la única empleada tenia aún más que tiempo libre y su jefe al pasar simplemente comiendo o dando a la muchacha la comida que se suponía era para los clientes, aquello terminaba siendo simplemente dinero fácil.

-Buenas tardes- saludo cortésmente, era una sorpresa no estaba sola, había una chica con su delantal atendiendo dos mesas que milagrosamente parecían felices, ella de delgada figura y cabello corto parecía bastante feliz haciendo aquello, una molestia bastante grande surgio en la Chu al sentirse desplazada por una extraña.

-Bienvenida- la saludo ella -¿Qué desea comer?-

-Nada, yo trabajo aquí…- se excusó bajando la mirada se sentía como una niña, como de costumbre inferior a cualquiera.

-Oh lo lamento- dicho esto se retiró de nuevo a la cocina seguida por la pelinegra.

-Ga Eul, al fin llegas, mira ella es Geum Jan Di, es la nueva empleada-

La pelinegra miro a la delgada muchacha se veía bastante masculina muy desalineada, pero bastante feliz, precisamente lo que Ga Eul mas deseaba ser feliz, lo tenía aquella muchacha que parecía más un chico de tan plana que era y ella siendo como muchos le habían dicho una chica con un rostro angelical era tan desdichada que aun la idea de acabar con todo seguía en su mente allí sonando taladrándola y carcomiéndola, tentándola a seguir.

-Bien- suspiro, haciendo una reverencia y sentándose a esperar a que llegara algún otro cliente, cosa que no sucedió al menos no muy pronto.

-Hola ¿Ga Eul cierto?- pregunto –Me puedes decir Jan Di, espero nos llevemos bien-

Aquella chica se veía tan entusiasmada que hasta logro sonsacar una sonrisa forzada de la muchacha de cabellos negros que simplemente intentaba mantenerse fría tal cual como acostumbraba.

-Igualmente.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a dos tipos, uno de cabello rizado y a otro de cabello negro bastante guapo y con una sonrisa angelical.

Ga Eul inmediatamente se paró, no quería que la Geum le robara más clientes.

-¿Qué desean comer?- pregunto amablemente haciendo una reverencia con sus mejillas un poco rosadas, cosa que ninguno de los dos paso desapercibida.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Geum Jan Di, parecía conocerles cosa que no agrado en lo mas mínimo a Ga Eul quedando como la tonta cuando ni siquiera llegaron a disculparse o decir que venían a hablar con la nueva, no, eran unos descorteces.

Aprovechando la falta de clientes y la molestia que le ocasionaba ver a aquel trio tomo la iniciativa de irse dentro de la cocina con el hombretón que no dejaba de babear por los muchachos, definitivamente su jefe era gay, pero aún no lo admitía.

-Me aceptaron- fue lo primero que alcanzó a decir antes de que el hombre sostuviera sus anteojos y comenzara a saltar de la felicidad junto a ella.

-Es genial, me alegro mucho sé que ha sido difícil ves como todo tiene algo bueno-

Ella asintió enérgicamente, comiendo de lo que el preparaba y su vista no se alejaba del reloj a la espera de que fueran las seis para irse a su casa.

-Me das dos avenas de calabaza- pidió la chica des d ela mesa, el jefe asintió y comenzó a prepararla, no duro mas que cinco minutos hasta que el producto estuvo listo para dárselo a Ga Eul para que lo llevara.

La delgada chica camino casi en saltitos hasta la barra y tomo los tazones con las manos desnudas, su gran error no logro siquiera caminar hasta la mesa, una avena cayo al suelo y la otra encima de uno de los hombres, su pantalón era blanco con motas beige, divertido a la vista pero seguramente no sentirlo.

Geum Jan Di corrió hasta la cocina por un trapo dejando a Ga Eul que sobaba sus manos y pedidas disculpas sin dejar de hacer reverencias.

-¿Es que no te fijas?- pregunto el chico bastante molesto, sus pantalones eran caros y una plebeya había osado destruirlos.

-Lo lamento estaba muy caliente, yo, ¡yo te los pagare!-

Aquello hizo que el de cabello rizado que seguía bastante absorto mirando por donde se había retirado Jan Di, no había aportado nada a la conversación hasta aquel momento, su risa fue bastante ruidosa.

-¿Eres tonta?- pregunto aun riendo –Esos pantalones son más caros de lo que podrías ganar trabajando aquí durante toda tu vida-

-¡Jun Pyo!- lo regaño Jan Di que ya había tendido el trapo al muchacho, que seguía rojo de la ira o molestia o vergüenza aun no lo descubría.

-No importa- rio suavemente la Chu, sorprendiendo a su nueva compañera de trabajo –Tal vez sea cierto, pero me da igual no me va a ofender si no me logra superar lo que dice-

Goo Jun Pyo estuvo a punto de responder, furioso como esa pobretona osaba hablarle así a él, el gran Jun Pyo.

-No importa- logro articular Yi Jeong consiente de que aquella niña no lo había echo de manera premeditada solo esperaba no tener que acompañar de nuevo a Jun Pyo a aquel lugar. –Me ire ahora esto quema un poco y no dan ganas de estar así mucho mas- sonrió con esa sonrisa que estaba logrando dejar tonta a Ga Eul.

La enorme edificación se alzaba impetuosa y exagerada, muchos autos aparecían en el lugar dejando ver a muchos alumnos de varios niveles, todos iguales, ricos.

Con un poco de pena camino por los enormes campos sintiéndose observada, su uniforme era nuevo para su fortuna, unas medias altas de color blanco que llegaban diez centímetros sobre su rodilla con unas zapatillas beige, su enagua a cuadros con el saco y corbata. No se veía para nada mal, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Se dirigió hasta la dirección, era enorme y hermosa, eso definitivamente no se parecía a su antigua escuela.

-Buenos días-

La secretaria una mujer mayor vestida bastante elegante levanto apena sla vista.

-¿En que la puedo ayudar?

-Soy nueva, soy becada en danza bueno en ballet-

-Bien ve al aula #10 esa será vuestro lugar durante toda estadía aquí-

Con un mapa que había recibido se encamino, duro poco aunque no fue fácil llegar, el lugar no se parecía a los demás lugares era feo, pequeño y bastante lúgubre.

-¿Hola?- saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Frente a ella habían al menos cinco personas bastante diferentes entre si, una chica de cabello un poco más claro que lo normal para una asiática, su rostro era dulce y mantenía entre sus manos un gran peluche de un conejo ella se mantenía sujeta a un chico muy guapo de apariencia seria y un poco rebelde, llevaba el uniforme un poco desacomodada y el labio partido.

Más cerca de ella había otros tres, una chica de apariencia reservada pero dulce, llevaba una camiseta de física en lugar del saco y ponía su cabeza en el hombro de un chico bastante guapo, su cabello estaba bastante desordenado llevaba un bolso con diferentes parches de bandas de rock y unos audífonos bastante grandes de color verde colgaban de su cuello, a su lado una chica de cabello castaño muy largo, miraba sus converses negros y se limpiaba el rostro como si todo dependiera de ello, se veía bastante molesta triste bastante asqueada.

-¿Eres la nueva?- pregunto el de los audífonos, tomando la mano de las dos chicas y dejando detrás a la joven con el conejo y al otro.

-Sí, creo soy Chu Ga Eul-

-Yo soy Baek Hyun Jo, ella es Go Hye Mi- señalo a la de cabello rizado y castaño y luego a la de la camiseta de física –Y ella mi prima Baek Ming Seo.

Detrás de ellos se presentó la chica de cabello muy claro o la que tenía el conejo según Ga Eul.

-Yo soy Yoon Baek Hee y él es Kim Hyun Joong- se presentó intentando sonreir.

-Un gusto conocerlos chicos, ¿Por qué estamos aquí si el lugar se ve tan lujoso?- pregunto haciendo que se borraran de golpe las sonrisa que se habían formado en el rostro de los presentes

-Somos los becados- suspiro Kim Hyun Joong, mirándola –Aquí los lujos son para los ricos nosotros tenemos que mantener este lugar como un instituto para los mejores, ganando toda competencia-

-No muchos saben de nosotros, o al menos no la mayoría de estudiantes pues muchos nos ignoran aunque los pocos que lo saben son comandados por el F4- Hye Mi parecía tener verdadero odio en su mirada al hablar del F4.

-Somos los mejores, aquí cada uno está en algo diferente Yoon Baek Hee es pintora y Kim Hyun Joong un prodigio en el lugar con sus notas perfectas, yo soy bailarín de hip hop y otras cosas- se señaló con el dedo pulgar Baek Hyung Jo.

-Yo patino sobre hielo, profesionalmente y Ming Seo es gimnasta.

-Tu eres una de las campeonas nacionales, ¿Por qué estas becada?- Se emocionó Ga Eul mirando a Hye Mi, siendo ella misma una gran admiradora del patinaje sobre hielo y varias de sus patinadoras como la chica presente.

-Si pero no hay dinero sin un equipo que patrocine y hasta ahora no hay ninguno- respondió un poco cortante la muchacha.

-Yo digo que los que nos quitan cualquier tipo de salida son estas personas- se quejó Ming Seo –Somos famosos por ser los mejores, pero solo saben que estudiamos aquí, los estudiantes de este lugar muchos ni siquiera saben que hay becados si no fuera por Geum Jan Di, por esa estúpida es que debemos aguantarlos-

-¿Geum Jan Di?- pregunto boquiabierta Ga Eul, esperando que no fuese la misma.

-Si, ella es becada pero se hizo muy cercana a los niños ricos del F4 y ahora por su culpa saben que hay becados si no fuera por ella no se meterían con nosotros.

-No seas exagerado- Hyun Jo lo reprendió su novia Baek Hee.

-Entren chicos- un hombre de unos treinta años apareció con una cartulina y una grabadora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de BOF no son míos reitero (? Bueno la cosa es que en el actor de Kim Hyun Joong era Si Woo no Park Si Woo, porque con Park sale uno guapo pero muy viejo XD es más fácil de decir en Dream High dos los principales JB y el otro Star (¿? Ellos dos son XDDDD **

** . /tumblr_lztj0vr4HJ1rocz6lo1_ **

**Allí están, Baek Hyun Jo y Kim Hyun Joong ignoren a la otra, aun que se parece bastante a Hye Mi que es: **** . **

**Y luego están**

**Ming Seo: . :large**

**Baek Hee: . /tumblr_m4pcsuLXoR1qcyq8xo1_ **

**Bien ya dejo los links no estoy segura si es prohibido ponerlos nada mas quería que los vieran XD **

**No dudes en preguntar, más duda en si quieres escuchar la respuesta.**

**KJ**

Su mirada se perdía en la multitud de personas, no encontraba su objetivo, Kim Hyun Joong, uno de sus mejores amigos aun que claramente sentía algo por él, en secreto pero lo sentía.

Tomo su mochila y la coloco en su hombro cruzada sintiendo como golpeaba levemente su cadera al caminar, uno de sus hombros comenzaba a doler, definitivamente debía obedecer a su madre y conseguir un bolso de espalda, aquellos comenzaban a pasar factura además claro de estar casi destruido por los múltiples "accidentes" que se sufrían en aquel lugar.

Suspiro, cansada y es que ¿Cómo no estarlo?. Su corazón latía bastante fuerte muchos optaban por ignorarla mientras que otros la miraban asqueados, sus ojos ardían aun que no quería. Pronto cansada fue en busca de Ming Seo grande fue encontrarla sola y asustada, llorando mientras era acorralada por dos chicos, no fue mucho lo que tardó en reaccionar con sus patines cubiertos y el filo de las navajillas reluciendo, aventó uno con toda su fuerza a la cabeza de uno de los chicos, grande fue su sorpresa al no dar en su objetivo pero si en el brazo poco fue el tiempo que paso antes de que una enorme mancha se comenzara a extender, roja como el carmín y bastante llamativa.

El chico grito, como si estuviera a punto de morir y solo aquello le salvara, no tardaron en llegar otros dos chicos.

-¡Puta perra!- grito un chico fornido, abalanzándose hasta la muchacha intentando aprovecharse de ella, esta grito y pego una fuerte patada en sus partes haciéndole caer, pero no fue suficiente. Poco duro su resistencia ya Ming Seo intentaba intervenir pero su camisa estaba rota, Hye Mi sabía que había llegado en el momento preciso.

-Hijo de puta, con ellas, no- cerro sus ojos muy fuerte al escuchar el sonido de algo al quebrarse, abrió sus ojos asustada y lo comprobó aquel era su príncipe azul y su querido compañero de armas, como ella pudiera decirle.

-Baek Hyun Jo… Kim Hyun Joong- susurro acercándose a Ming Seo que lloraba, ella se sentía sucia asqueada, bastante mal pero no deseaba llorar.

-¿Go Hye Mi estas bien?- pregunto Bek Hyun Jo, levantando a la castaña mientras que Kim Hyun Joong sacaba de su bolso una camisa de física y cubría a Ming Seo.

-Tranquila cariño- le susurro el muchacho a la chica que se ponía entre sollozos la camiseta y se limpiaba el rostro no tenía sus ojos muy rojos pero si un poco hinchados.

-¿Estas bien Hye Mi?- pregunto el rubio de rostro dulce, tenía un labio partido cosa que dejo con un horrible remordimiento a la castaña que sin dudarlo lo limpio con su pañuelo.

-¿Baek Hyun Jo?- una voz cantarina casi como la de una niña resonó, era Yoon Baek Hee, su cabello corto estaba bastante revuelto y parecía agitada, al ver tal escena sus ojos se crisparon y es que el muchacho de rubios cabellos era su máxima adoración.

Entre sus manos se veía un enorme peluche rosa que parecía ser su mascota, la chica se quedó quieta mirándolos a ellos y luego a los otros que se veían un poco más tranquilos.

Al no ver contestada su respuesta simplemente dio media vuelta para marcharse pero se vio sujeta de su ante brazo izquierdo, era él.

-Niña tonta ayúdame con mi labio… Por favor- su voz parecía la de un niño pidiéndole a su madre algo, su voz resonaba un poco de malestar pero más aún la de querer tener su máxima atención.

Con el enorme conejo rosa en manos levanto el rostro del chico y paso su mano por su labio herido, su corazón se aceleró al igual que el de él, él la quería ella lo quería, pero ninguno lo sabía.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- la voz de Baek Hyun Jo sonaba tranquila aun que aun sangraba bastante su labio –Ming Seo juro que te mato si no me esperas los próximos días de toda tu vida en la puerta del puto colegio- su prima asintió enérgica, mirando un poco angustiada a Hye Mi, no muchos sabían la facilidad de la chica de dejarse llevar por su afenfosfobia en crecimiento. La castaña de ondulado cabello se limpiaba sus brazos y rostro dejando marcas rojas bastante marcadas, en su nívea piel comenzaba a aparecer rayas como rasguños hechos por ella misma.

-Tranquila- se le acerco Ming Seo pero fue rechazada.

`-¡Apártate de mí!- le grito asustada y un poco asqueada no sabía porque, nunca lo había entendido pero aquel miedo la carcomía muchas veces.

-Tranquila Go Hye Mi- era la voz de Kim Hyun Joong que la incitaba a mantener la calma.

-Vamos, mejor simplemente vámonos ya al salón- pidió alejándose de todos, en su recorrido muchos volteaban a verlos aquello no parecía un problema, tal vez era simplemente porque era poco lo que se les veía ni siquiera en el comedor donde no tenían permitido entrar en hora de almuerzo.

Una campana sonó nadie supo que fue, la enormes puertas de la entrada se abrieron justamente cuando aquellos muchachos precisaban de salir, escapar y no ser encontrados o al menos el de no verse envueltos en un episodio que les perjudicara aún más.

Cuatro chicos aparecieron, eran bastante similares a lo que cualquier chica llamaría un "Adonis", su piel su cabello todo en ellos era perfecto y las chicas de aquel lugar no se cansaban de decirlo.

Los muchachos se apartaron todo lo que podían como era costumbre se pararon todos a simplemente observar, varios parecían felices, una chica se aventuró a entrar un postre a uno de los chicos Song Woo Bin, era guapo, de eso no había duda. Mas la expresión de su rostro inescrutable fue mucha, la chica simplemente al intentar ponerlo en sus manos se vio llena del pastel de crema batida, no duro lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de cualquiera enseguida soltó sus lágrimas que parecían querer explotar sus ojos con cantidades tan grandes.

El castaño miro a los becados al notar como Gu Jun Pyo, se dirigía hacia ellos, bastante próximos.

-Mierda- farfullo Baek Hyun Jo, respirando tranquilo y tomando la mano de Yoon Baek Hee y colocarla detrás de sí mismo.

-¡Que feo!- la voz altanera del próximo presidente de la compañía ShinHwa, negó levemente con la cabeza haciendo el amago de tocar a la chica que sostenía fuertemente su conejo detrás del rubio.

-Intenta hacerlo nuevamente y juro que llegaras a ser el último presidente de ShinHwa, no podrás tener mucha descendencia después de que acabe contigo- era verdadero enojo lo que relucía en su voz, a pesar de que eran apenas susurros.

-¿Tu y cuantos más?- pregunto el, alzando una mano pronto el resto de los F4 estaban cerca de él. Los ojos de la mayoría se posaron en Go Hye Mi, la chica no dejaba de temblar, sentirse acorralada con tantas personas cerca no la favorecía, aún tenía sus patines en su bolsa y con su mano dentro de ella les sostenía, había retirado lentamente el protectora de la navaja ella no tenía ganas de jugar, no aquel día.

-¿Y a esta pobretona que le sucede?- pregunto el chico.

Woo Bin se acercó al notar como temblaba intento posar su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha sin duda había algo en ella que lograba despertarle curiosidad.

-¡No me toques!- grito, sacando la hermosa zapatilla con las navajillas tan afiladas que lograban relucir con exagerado brillo más aun permanecía el color rojo que había sido depositado minutos antes por aquel chico que había salido huyendo con sus "amigos". –Intenta tocarme y juro, juro que no tendrás más eso de lo que tanto presumes lo cortare tanto que ni tú mismo lo podrás reconocer- su voz era entrecortada.

-Ohh Little girl tranquila, no te hare nada-

-No la toques- pidió ahora Kim Hyun Joong, apartando la mano del príncipe de la mafia de la exagerada cercanía que tenía con la castaña.

Ellos intentaron caminar y alejarse pero seguían encerrados por el enorme circulo de estudiantes que les miraba de manera acusadora, su anonimato peligraba, aquellos les tomaban como simples estudiantes que poco era que se veían pocos sabían quiénes eran y menos aún que era por ellos que aquel colegio lograba mantener su prestigio y no ser tan solo un puto colegio para niños ricos y malcriados.

-Gu Jun Pyo- la voz de Geum Jan Di resonó, muchos simplemente se apartaron un poco ya todos sabían la relación que ambos mantenían.

-Váyanse chicos- les dijo la castaña a lo que ellos simplemente ignoraron, marchándose de manera muda, no querían decir palabra alguna era por aquella estúpida chica de bajos recursos que ellos tenían que aguantar ser la burla y llevarse la humillación de todos.

-Quien diría que eres el cerebrito- dijo Kim Hyun Joong que lejos de parecer ser el más listo por su bastante buena manera de pelear lo era.

Un pasillo largo bastante oscuro y sucio, aunque aún se podía ver bien toda la elegancia que caracterizaba el resto del lugar, allí carecía de una manera exagerada. Todos se pusieron a hacer lo suyo, el conejo de Yoon Baek Hee se mantenía en su mano izquierda, porque con la derecha acariciaba el rostro del Baek.

Más alejados estaban Kim Hyun Joong con la cabeza de Ming Seo en su hombro y más atrás miraba con recelo aquello Go Hye Mi que no lograba dejar su paranoia y limpiaba su rostro con exagerada fuerza.


End file.
